


Deeper

by lemonstrawberries



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonstrawberries/pseuds/lemonstrawberries
Summary: 没什么是口一个解决不了的问题，如果有，那就深喉





	1. Chapter 1

Deeper

又一个不知道会不会写完的脑洞  
反正目前是卡布奇诺  
莫得逻辑 就是为了doi  
只有口，深喉，颜射  
霸道总裁爱上我AU

黑色定制西装，矢车菊蓝宝石做的袖扣，少年人特意穿上了一件偏长的外套，但他的金发在不少董事的眼里只是为了让自己伪装得更加强大的道具而已，他们并不怕他，倒不如说他们怕的是坐在总裁椅左边的那个人。

李先生在半个月前因突发心肌梗塞而不幸离世，偌大的商业帝国便只有由他的独子继承，那个才从伦敦商学院毕业的年轻人，没有人看好他能凭一己之力压下所有董事，大部分的异议都被那位年轻人为他挡下了。

年轻人名为黄旭熙，要说他也只比李帝努大上一岁，却是李先生生前最得力的助手，不少重要的生意合同都是他拿回来的。公司里也有传闻称这位助理也先是靠美色上的位，再在李先生面前好说歹说拿到了项目，否则他怎么能在短短一两年内成为李先生的心腹。

黄旭熙今天在会议上的声音有些嘶哑，仿佛是与人大声吵过一架，年度汇总好像也没那么重要了，底下的董事各个都是人精，暧昧的眼神在李帝努和黄旭熙身上扫来扫去。

李帝努却无心他们的暧昧眼神，一心一意看着报告以及正在汇报工作的人。他不会否认黄旭熙长得漂亮，得到了上帝的偏袒，但即使这样他也依旧认为黄旭熙是个婊子——那种最低级的，以自己的身体换取自己想要的东西的婊子。

他与父亲就是那样的关系，早先在伦敦时他就有听说过这个男人，流言蜚语听了不少，褒奖贬低也一概入耳，总结下来就是一个靠着别人上位的，业务能力不错的人。

前日的葬礼算是他和黄旭熙初次正式见面，对方一手操办了葬礼，从来宾到挑选的神父以及李帝努需要说的稿子，他甚至负责在他房间里为他打正领结，再悄悄走进教堂坐在第一排，假惺惺地包着眼泪。

黄旭熙就好像是他的贴身保姆，还与他一同回了李家大宅，在看到他熟练的开门，换鞋，并进到书房里来让自己签合同时李帝努终于忍不住了，他一把拍开了合同，A4纸飞了一地，他举起手中的钢笔，指着黄旭熙说，“你别以为我不知道你和老头子那点破事儿。”

少年人本该淡漠的眉眼染上了讥讽，却令他更像是人，而非没有感情的神，“公司里谁还不知道你的那些小伎俩？”

但相比之下助手比他更像是神，他总是面无表情的，哪怕就是现在听见这般的话语也没有什么变化，像是听到了听过了许多遍的废话，无关紧要；于是他抬眼看着少年人，“可是您又何必为这些琐事而烦恼呢？”

他从地上捡起一张张合同，整理好递给李帝努，顺手自己也坐在了黄花梨木的书桌上，似是无意地抚过对方的手，在指尖即将离开李帝努手背时被人狠狠抓住手腕，“现在您又想要干嘛了呢？体会我的‘小伎俩’吗？”他伸出另一只手，比了一个V放在唇边，粉嫩的舌尖微微伸出。

“您想要的不就是李先生想要的吗？那我给你就好了。”

所以这就是事情的起因：少年人一时没有抑制住的怒气换来了一个口活。

黄旭熙半跪在地上，扳开李帝努大腿，用牙齿拉开了裤裆拉链，“你还真是意料之中的直男派啊，”黄旭熙的手放在蓝黑色四角内裤鼓起的一块上，那能够感觉到那里很大，大到……他舔舔嘴唇，好吧，他待会儿可能会像个傻瓜一样流下口水，用自己柔软的脸颊与温热的口腔去接触它。

他将其内裤拨开到另一侧，李帝努半勃起的阴茎立着，刮住了内裤，好吧他自己的走神浪费了一些时间，但也不妨碍他接下来要做的事。

从这个角度看下去，李帝努看得见黄旭熙伸出舌头，唾液从舌尖被带出来，滴在了椅子上，又顺着他逐渐坚硬的阴茎侧面流下，介于它的长度，黄旭熙的口水近乎直立地流淌下去，直到发凉。在整个过程中他的唇舌始终黏着李帝努的阴茎。

李帝努自然不是什么毫无经验的雏子，可他现在却无法控制住自己的喘息，修长的手指轻轻抓住黄旭熙的头发，不知道是在推开对方还是在继续按下他的头。

黄旭熙抬起脸看着他，鹿眼本该冷漠如冰，可现在却因为情欲而柔和似水，他眯起眼睛看着李帝努——纯属他自娱的淫荡，他做不到一次全部将这小怪物吞下去，真不知道这小鬼在国外天天吃些什么，他这么想着，兔牙不小心磕到了柱身，一股酥麻的感觉顺着李帝努的脊椎攀上了头顶，他没忍住的低吟了一声。

黄旭熙握住阴茎后半截，像初尝禁果的夏娃般含蓄青涩地试探着喊住了头部，然后是柱身，渐渐向下，柔软的舌头不时扫过敏感的马眼……这算什么？他只不过才吞到一半而已，准确来说是五分之三，这是他心里明白的自己能够吞下又不至于造成生理反应的长度，哦好吧，看在李帝努那张脸的份上，他想自己也许会为他来一个深喉。

他的另一只手搭在李帝努的大腿内侧，大拇指不时磨蹭着那块软肉，空气里的啧啧声让李帝努的脑海里少了几帧画面，他低头看去，黄旭熙正在肆无忌惮地尝试着吞下他的阴茎，他就像是正在试着吞下什么情趣玩具的婊子，不对，不是好像，他就是他父亲的婊子。

在意识到这一点后，他有些不高兴，抓住对方头发的手加重了些力度，黄旭熙有些不满，他轻轻咬了一下李帝努的阴茎来表达自己的不高兴，李帝努不管，他干脆地闭上眼，抓住对方头发向上抑制地顶动着，也许力度太大了黄旭熙也会不舒服吧。

他们开始加速的时候黄旭熙为他深喉:第一次深入的尖叫被完美地堵了回去。他眼皮紧紧锁住，反射地流着眼泪和更多的口水，原来完整而光滑的从容被这个突如其来的刺激搞得一团糟。阴茎的头部卡住的位置让他要本能地把它吞吃下去，又要本能地呕吐出来——他的身体给出的解决方案是更多的唾液，所以他只好满脸通红湿润，被动地一小口一小口吞掉自己的口水，咽喉里紧绷绷的软肉节奏性地挤压着李帝努阴茎的头部。

他的喉结不断滑上滑下，和李帝努令人抓狂的性器官僵持了一会儿，为了呼吸到空气他把它吐出去一点，也感谢唾液的包裹，它进进出出都很容易，待到呼吸再次平稳，他又一次果断又迅速地深深吞了进去。这次好多了。他小心地带领着李帝努操他的喉咙，防止他忘了他操的是他的喉咙，而不是他另某个部位。

李帝努哼哼着，黄旭熙的嘴腔温热而收的紧，他甚至能感到凹陷下的脸颊软肉贴在他的柱身上，他为他的阴茎而失态、完全破碎，却乐在其中，他在各项感官上完美地给他刺激。最后的几次冲刺他们合力达到了一个难以置信的、奇妙的深度，黄旭熙把他的老二全部吞咽下去——他几乎敏感到察觉到黄旭熙咽肉的细微颤抖。

他整个人都在颤抖，臀部为了幻想中的抽插一次次撅向上方。李帝努顶上来，他便全部吞下去，再就着他的动作与他分离——整个脱离口腔，李帝努的阴茎暴露在空气中，重重地、黏糊地拍打在他的嘴唇或者下巴上，留下色气的黏液，直到再次被整根吞吃进去。

第一股粘液喷进黄旭熙喉头深处的时候，他无法克制地呕出了那依旧挺着的老二。太赞了——接下来那几波全射在了他的脸、颈部和胸口上，黄旭熙并没有力气推开他或者阻挡这个。

黄旭熙小麦色的皮肤显出那些精液更加浓郁的白色，他像用那些该死的东西洗了一把脸。精液流到他的下巴上，又流到李帝努那条该死的裤子上，好极了，他又该去趟裁缝店了。他们大声喘息。

等李帝努回过神，黄旭熙正色情地微笑着，用食指把精液从自己红而灼热的鼻尖上刮下来，伸出舌头，舔掉。

“我是否该说一句谢谢您的款待呢？小少爷。”

那没有感情的神已经消失殆尽，他面前的便就是个凡人，他想如果不是因为黄旭熙脸上沾满了自己的精液——嘴里也肯定是这个味道——他真的还愿意去吻他。

他总算是懂了父亲为什么会被他迷了心窍。

黄旭熙声音本就低沉，现在还更加沙哑，他还打笑着，“以后为你做深喉我一定要提前检查自己的工作表确保剩下两三天不需要我开口说话很长一段时间……我喉咙太疼了。”

这也就解释了年度汇总时那位黄秘书的沙哑嗓音了。


	2. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeper后续，但单独看也没有问题  
虽然又是小总裁au但并不是卡布奇诺  
是娜港  
镜子play.  
谢谢晋哥哥，现在我一看到超级满的黄熙就换头黄秘书

“你今天怎么抽空来我这儿了？前几天找你小子不是怎么也喊不出来吗？”李帝努把文件往沙发上躺着的人的脸上一拍，那人痛叫一声推开了文件。

“我这不终于抽出时间来找你了吗？伦敦生活怎么样？”罗渽民冲他咧嘴笑。

“你就住巴黎，我俩每个月都有见，你怎么会不知道我过得怎么样。所以你到底来干吗的，没事就走，我可养不起你这少爷。”

罗渽民翻了个身坐起来：“就是来和你道个好，既然见到你了我就走了。都快八点了，你也准备下班吧。”

“你不和我走？我顺路可以把你捎回去。”

罗渽民想了想，脸上的笑容加大了些，像是想到了什么好事：“不，我今晚有约了，我可不能错过这个约会。”

然后他拉开门走了出去，黄旭熙就坐在门外十米远，李帝努看见罗渽民在他的桌前停下脚步，低下头和他说了什么，两个人都笑了起来，离别时他们还亲了一下，然后黄旭熙便披上外套与他走了。不难猜出罗渽民今晚的约会对象是谁。

亲的就像网上那两条接吻鱼一样，李帝努想并试图用工作把自己淹没。

“刚刚好玩吗？当着李帝努的面吻我？”黄旭熙的双手被罗渽民绑住举过头顶，自己身上的衬衣被人脱到一半，西装裤也已经不翼而飞，罗渽民的手抚过他小腹，直直探进了内裤里，握住脆弱的阴茎，上下撸动了起来。

“好玩得很，你没看见他那个表情，实实在在的吃醋了。”

“真的是……两个臭小鬼……唔哼……你今天怎么了，想要我在这沙发上交出自己的第一发吗？”

“不，今天我想玩一些不一样的。”  
“我们去镜子那里吧？”语气虽然是在询问，可却并没有给自己选择的权利，黄旭熙只有在感觉正好时被人拉起推在镜子面前。

过高的体温碰上了冰冷的镜子，黄旭熙不舒服地扭动了一下，他转了转手腕，压上来的人咬住他的耳垂用柔软的舌尖轻轻吸吮着，并拢站立的双腿被强行顶进来的膝盖分开；暴露出的性器碰到镜子时的冰凉触感也让他不得不如此。更要命的是，下一秒，属于罗渽民的温柔手指就在臀瓣间的沟壑中不怀好意地从下往上撩动了一圈，这致使黄旭熙不自觉绷紧了腿部的肌肉打颤。

“恶趣味小鬼。”

罗渽民脸上不怀好意的笑容和他按进后穴的指节的动作同时发生，“我知道的，你不是幻想过这种场面吗？目睹自己被我操到叫出来，或者他们怎么说的？高潮脸吗？你真该看看自己被操到哭时是多么让人想要再来一次。”

这确实不是他们第一次做爱，他们还有过更加刺激的经历，比如在员工更衣室的一角。那一次黄旭熙明明已经被他干到就快失去神智（他不否认那些小玩具可能也帮了忙）还要分神注意不让加完班来换衣的同事听见自己的呻吟，这种隐忧让他变得更加敏感，带给罗渽民的体验也就更加美好。

“别乱动了，小心一会儿伤着自己，”罗渽民柔软的双唇吻在黄旭熙脸颊上，与这份柔情相对的是手指又往干涩的甬道中捅入一截。黄旭熙痛呼一声，手握成拳指甲几乎陷入肉中，心里期望着有多余的抚摸，他磨磨牙闭上眼试图让自己放松不要那么紧绷。

这样好像让罗渽民更加兴奋，即使看不见，黄旭熙都能想象到自己年轻的炮友西装裤里那根挺立包含了多少的欲望。如果你现在让他选择是要匍匐在罗渽民身上自己给自己扩张还是选择继续被按在镜子上折磨，他说不定会选择后者，因为照他的话来说就是“人生苦短，我总要把时间花费在能让我快乐的事情上。”

罗渽民押着黄旭熙又让他完全贴向镜面，食指也就跟着这样的前冲整根没入紧窄小穴，这细小又明确的前奏让黄旭熙堂皇地惊叫了一声，他被罗渽民压得一动都不能动，天知道他怎么会有这么大的力气，而裸着的屁股里正夹着对方操进来的手指，微微弯曲的手指搔刮起软肉的行径在向他昭示，他连一点反击的机会都不会有。

“你玩够了没，”黄旭熙咬下嘴唇，“还不进来吗？”他被人扣住下巴扭过头来与罗渽民接吻，年轻人的吻技高超，没有几下就让他失了神。

“不要，再等等，”罗渽民伸手用力拍向黄旭熙的屁股，肉体在力量之下抖动的画面是那么色情，他咽咽口水，揉着黄旭熙的臀瓣，“哥要不要下次和我一起去健身房？我让我的健身教练好好教你怎么练臀。”

黄旭熙被他气的想打人，却又因为刚刚被打了屁股的疼倒吸气，为什么罗渽民这小崽子不知道控制自己的力度！他不得不再往镜子上靠，乳头贴在冰冷的镜子上让他打了个颤。他刚想扭过头说他几句，却被突然插入的第二根手指噎住，两根一起挤进来的鲜明痛感让他闭上了嘴，但即使这样，挤在他和镜子中间的性器还是硬了起来。

黄旭熙既能感觉到被撑开的括约肌正在勉力收缩以适应插入、也能感觉到罗渽民贴上他臀瓣的胯部之间那根蓄势待发的怪物，可偏偏这种扭着头的姿势让他看不见罗渽民的表情，他只能在眼睛的半睁半闭间任由对方时不时轻吻自己，而后在他的耳边低语“放松一些”。

用这种站立的姿势他该怎么放松？之前的几次都是他被人按在墙上，但至少那样他可以看见罗渽民的脸，可以把腿缠上对方的腰，用脚踝去磨蹭他的尾椎，寻找最适合自己的角度；但这个姿势他掌控不了，自己就像他的玩具一样，被罗渽民任意摆布着。

他身上都还堪堪挂着那件白衬衫——也是他身上唯一有存在感的衣物了，下身的性器早已因为后穴里的刺激而勃起前段分泌着前列腺液；后穴也渐渐分泌出粘腻的肠液，顺着他的大腿缓慢滑下。

“那么——”罗渽民故意拉长了声音，“你是想要我先帮你解决前面的问题，还是继续解决后面的问题呢？”

黄旭熙无法回答他，罗渽民在询问时手就已经握住了他的阴茎，他看着镜中的自己：头发有些乱，因为忍耐性欲过于辛苦而微微发红的眼睛，他抵在黄旭熙的背上，嘴里呼出热气喷在他的肩上，胯间那根不时滑过穴口。  
而黄旭熙闭上了眼睛，不，这可不是他想要看见的。可身下男人气息变得不稳，嘴角无意识泄出的甜腻呻吟又让他产生了满足感与优胜感。

然后他突然握着黄旭熙的手腕将他的手臂固定在头顶上方，“……你又要干什么？”黄旭熙因为身后施加的力量而不得不用额头抵住了镜面，仍能活动的那只手在这种情况下也使不上多大力，裸露在空气中的臀肉被终于从内裤中解放出来的阴茎结结实实打到时，黄旭熙也从近在咫尺的镜面反射中看到了自己稍有些无措的表情，无论黄旭熙多想把那解释为抗拒，他都知道他眼里的迷蒙全是因对情欲的渴求而生。

“让这面镜子发挥它真正的作用，”他松开抓住对方手腕的手；一手握住黄旭熙的腰，一手抓着自己的阴茎，让光滑的龟头挤入紧致的后穴中，微烫的柱头才碰上穴口的褶皱，黄旭熙身子就一抖，给了罗渽民一个敏感的回应。

粗硬的性器就不由分说插进了早已湿淋淋的嫩肉之中，黄旭熙长长地哼吟了一声，这点不耐的叫喊却不仅没能阻止罗渽民放慢挺入的速度，反而罗渽民一手掐住了黄旭熙的腰直接把剩余的三分之二柱体全都插了进去。湿腻的内壁就这样被完完全全撑平，要不是罗渽民还把持着他的腰，黄旭熙猜自己准会双腿发软，直接一个打滑倒下来。

年轻的小少爷仅仅只是刚埋进来就能让他眼角有泪这个事实着实让他有些气馁，他一只手撑着镜子，另一只手摸着罗渽民放在他腰上的手，像讨好一样轻抚着。罗渽民的阴茎抽出再撞进，囊袋拍打着黄旭熙的大腿，发出了肉体冲撞的啪啪声，他缩紧了后穴，自己也扭动起腰，去迎接身后的炙热；他由着自己随着罗渽民的每一次动作浪叫出声，并不知道这也能为对方带去直流向小腹的性快感。

他年轻的炮友好像不仅仅满足于此，他抓住黄旭熙的头发，强迫对方抬起头，看着镜中的自己：“旭熙，你好好看看自己，我不想你错过自己被我操时的表情。”

黄旭熙眯起眼睛，他能看清楚罗渽民的金发，还能勉强看见自己与他交合的地方，镜子中那个被迫以臣服的姿势一次次吃进硕大性器的他让他产生了难以名状的羞耻，微张着嘴的他就像是个等待被奸淫的性瘾患者，连抗拒的念头都未曾有过就容纳了那根让他食髓知味的粗长肉棒。他想躲开，然而过电般的快感只是让他跟着罗渽民的插弄胡乱淫叫起来。

罗渽民的手倏地再次握住了黄旭熙的阴茎草草撸动了几下，胸膛覆压之下的身躯猛然一抖，黄旭熙只来得及咬住牙根晃了晃头就又被罗渽民控制着上半身推到了镜子前。胀硬的性器和裸露的胸膛再次贴上了冰凉镜面。黄旭熙哑着嗓子的呻吟又惊惧又无力，与此相对的是罗渽民重新埋进他小穴之中的那根依旧又坚定又猛烈，罗渽民推着黄旭熙的小腿让他跪着的双腿分得更开，自下往上的顶弄长驱直入到了肠道最深的地方。罗渽民弯下腰亲吻着黄旭熙腰窝的凹陷，那是他示好安慰的方式。

黄旭熙被股间的侵袭搅得精疲力尽，他昏沉地被卡在这个位置，而他的性器也在罗渽民有节律的进攻中在镜面上反反复复摩擦着，因性欲而饱胀的乳头此刻成了雪上加霜的累赘，黄旭熙多么想用手玩弄一下自己发痒的乳粒，可他如今却只能勉力扒住镜子，由着那根在炙热的抽插以及冰冷的摩擦中终于忍不下去的性器释放。属于黄旭熙的白浊把镜面弄得一片黏湿，被榨干的囊袋回馈出空虚的抽疼，他几乎就要这么不管不顾地瘫软下去了，然而屁股里快速的插送几乎未停，扑哧的水声和罗渽民杂乱的吐息是黄旭熙听觉里唯一可被捕捉的声音，他抵住镜子，在迷糊中忿忿地认清里面那个双眼湿润无神、垂着嘴角却从未停止过发出浪叫的人的确就是他自己。他就快连气都喘不上了，呻吟在断断续续中变得哑软，在他终于混进一声抽泣的时刻，从阴茎里泄出的精液就直往黄旭熙身体里送去。

仍有力气的双臂接住了直接瘫软下去的黄旭熙，罗渽民抱过他，两个人又继续亲吻，直到他真的觉得自己要窒息时才停下。罗渽民伸手轻轻擦去他眼角爽出来的几滴泪，心里暗想自己说不定还是一副不过瘾的样子。

“……你为什么还是一副不满足的样子？”黄旭熙有些无奈，他指指罗渽民胯下半硬的那根，“射了那么多了还有精神？”

“你知道我的，不是吗？”罗渽民耸肩。

“但我绝对不会给你口那个带着套子的玩意儿，我可不想我满嘴都是我自己和润滑油纠缠的味道。”

“别这样嘛旭熙哥，你明明也很享受的，”罗渽民笑嘻嘻地看着对方抽出一根香烟点燃，自己也拿过他嘴里的那根烟吸了一口，“事后一根烟，赛过活神仙？”

黄旭熙没回答他，只是看着自己脖子上的吻痕，良久才说：“下一次，我们叫上李帝努怎么样？”

“我一个人满足不了你吗？”

“不，我只是觉得他也许能够抑制住你的恶趣味。”

罗渽民掐灭那根烟：“好啊，我答应，只不过我要你答应我……”

“不准主动亲他。”


End file.
